gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nivals8
Nivals8 'is a ßΓΘ, Beta Gamma Theta (a faux fraternity at Rutgers University) . He is from New Jersey, and is mad chill about life and all thats going on around him. Peace, love, etc. 'Random Glee Stuff Brittany is the best character on the show. <---- If you can't see whats after the w, it's a period Heather Morris is one of the most talented actresses on Glee and she wasn't even hired as an actress, she was hired as a dancer. They either need to hold Brittany back so she can be on future seasons of Glee, or make her Valedictorian. His favorite song so far on Glee is Teenage Dream, followed very closely by Valerie. Even when he is in a very depressed mood those two songs seem too cheer him up. As does Give Up the Funk and True Colors. 'Shippings' He's not to into "shippings" but Bartie is adorable, and Kurtofski could be epic if they do it right....but here are his technical shippings: *Bartie *Finchel *Quick *Samtana *Tike (Asian Fusion) *Kurtofski *Markcedes (BRING BACK SHAFT!!!) And here are some that would be weird but cool: *Pummel ~Let's face facts, it'd be so hot if Puck was a little gay. *Partie *Luck (Lauren/Puck) *Blam *Sinn (Santana/Finn not Quam) 'Future Glee Songs' Modern Songs he thinks Glee should cover: *Heaven - DJ Sammy *Everything's Magic - Angel and Airwaves *If It's Love - Train *Love Like Woe - The Ready Set *Stuck Like Glue - Sugarland *Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner *Our Time Now - Plain White T's *Secrets - OneRepublic *Faith - George Michael *Can't Stop - Red Hot Chili Peppers *No Surprise - Daughtry *Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz *Fireflies - Owl City *Down - Jay Sean *Everytime We Touch - Cascada *The Anthem - Good Charlotte *Never Had a Dream Come True - S Club 7 *We R Who We R - Ke$ha *Therefore I Party - Patent Pending *Breakeven - The Script *Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Buble *Renegade - Styx *Born To Run - Bruce Springstien Showtunes Glee should cover: *For Good - Wicked *Seasons of Love - Rent *Bend 'n Snap - Legally Blonde *Let Yourself Go - All Shook Up *I'm Alive - Next to Normal *Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In - Hair *Ease on Down the Road - The Wiz *Can You Feel the Love Tonight - The Lion King *Brand New Day - The Wiz 'Favorite Glee Songs' glee - dont stop believin.jpg|Pilot: Don't Stop Believin' glee - little prayer.jpg|Showmance: I Say A Little Prayer glee - mercy.jpg|Acafellas: Mercy glee - chances.jpg|Preggers: Taking Chances glee - somebody to love.jpg|Rhodes Not Taken: Somebody To Love glee - its my life.jpg|Vitamin D: It's My Life/Confessions Pt. II glee - keep holding.jpg|Throwdown: Keep Holding On glee - caroline.jpg|Mash-Up: Sweet Caroline glee - gravity.jpg|Wheels: Defying Gravity lean.jpg|Ballads: Lean On Me Glee - true colors.jpg|Hairography: True Colors glee - jump.jpg|Matress: Jump glee - parade.jpg|Sectionals: Don't Rain On My Parade hello i love you.jpg|Hell-O: Hello, I Love You 4 minutes.jpg|The Power of Madonna: 4 Minutes glee - beautiful.jpg|Home: Beautiful u cant.jpg|Bad Reputation: U Can't Touch This Glee - jessies girl.jpg|Laryngitis: Jessie's Girl Glee - dream on.jpg|Dream On: Dream On Glee - bad romance.jpg|Theatricality: Bad Romance Glee - funk.jpg|Funk: Give Up The Funk Glee - any way.jpg|Journey: Journey Medley Glee - billionaire.jpg|Audition: Billionaire glee - me against the music.jpg|Brittney/Brittany: Me Against The Music Glee - good die.jpg|Grilled Cheesus: Only the Good Die Young Glee - River Deep Mountain High.jpg|Duets: River Deep Mountain High glee - time warp.jpg|Rocky Horror Glee Show: Time Warp Glee - teenage dream.jpg|Never Been Kissed: Teenage Dream glee - forget you.jpg|The Substitute: Forget You glee - marry you.jpg|Furt: Marry You glee - valerie.jpg|Special Education: Valerie glee - cold.jpg|A Very Glee Christmas: Baby It's Cold Outside glee - thriller.jpg|The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle: Thriller glee - get you alone.jpg|Silly Love Songs: When I Get You Alone glee - somebody to love jb.jpg|Comeback: Somebody To Love glee - tik tok.jpg|Blame It On The Alcohol: Tik Tok glee - animal.jpg|Sexy: Animal Find all the cool album arts here 'His Obsessions (Past and Present)' *GLEE *Pokemon *Heroes *Lost *Scott Pilgrim *Digimon *Sarah McDonald *Reeses *Converse *Beyblades *Yu-Gi-Oh *Kingdom Hearts *Neopets *NOH8 and FCKH8 (http://www.noh8campaign.com/ and http://fckh8.com/Bullies/) *Photography *Chuck *WAWA *Piggys *Power Rangers *Sam Tsui *Texting 'Dislikes' *Bullies *Homophobia *Blood *Spiders *Trolling *Death Threats *Heights *Most Healthy Foods *When people use Legendary Pokemon and think that they pwn *When friends bail on your plans 'On a Serious Note' Just lately (like in October and then just starting up again the last day of December 2010) he has been bullied anonymously via Formspring just for being Bisexual. Not only did someone tell him to go jump off a the George Washington Bridge (just like Tyler Clementi another homosexual who attended Rutgers University). Whoever it was also attacked other aspects of his life and others in his life. He is fine if you're homophobic, but he wants you to keep it to yourself and if you feel the need to bully him keep it to homophobic remarks and keep his friends and family out of it. About Nivals8 ''' He is a NERD!!! And he is the coolest nerd you will ever meet. He loves fashion, especially unique fashion. He has a collection of fedoras and other awesome hats, 5 pairs of chucks, aviator goggles with orange lenses, fake glasses, etc. He supports NOH8. He is Bisexual, but whether he's with a guy or a girl, he is for equal rights. He is a carhop at Sonic Drive-In. He is an avid photographer. He follows the Parrothead way of life. Aside from being a Gleek he is a Pokemaniac. (Don't judge) He LOVES neon colors (especially under black light) The PJ stands for Pistachio Jones. . . . long story He and his friends made a fake fraternity called ßΓΘ (which spells out Bro) He enjoys acting and theater and most recently played Ryan Evans in an On Stage version of Disney's High School Musical. He was doing Project 365, until he lost his camera :( He makes the best Sonic drinks ever, don't let anyone tell you otherwise He played Vic Spinachi, the Semi Australian Bounty Hunter, in the horror movie MUZZY. (yes the green guy that teaches you foreign languages) HE IS NOT A GUIDO!!! He has 2 kittens (Frank and Lola) they are brother and sister and are named after a Jimmy Buffett song He is 96.875% Irish He loves Piggys <('(..)')> He's a Hufflepuff . . . not that he's secretly a wizard or anything His favorite album ever is Attack of the Awesome!!! by Patent Pending. He is a sodaholic and addicted to MTN DEW He considers himself a modern day hippie. He ♥'s ♪ He has wanted superpowers since he was young and even at 19 still fantasizes about having them. He liked werewolves before Twilight made them gay (in the unfabulous way) He is supermegafoxyawesomehot. He is a proud owner of Glee the Board Game. He thinks Sam Tsui should be on Glee. thumb|left|300px He knows the secret identities of the original 5 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Can't figure out that green one though. He thinks green is the new black, 2011. Astrologers recently told him he was no longer a Leo, but he refuses to believe. Leo Fo' Life!!! He is quite fond of the letter Q He is not afraid to speak his mind. '''MORE TO COME 'Random Pics' 001.JPG|CHUCKS!!! 025.JPG|NOH8 005.JPG|My Backyard 032.JPG|Beta Gamma Theta Sonic.JPG|Rio Grande Sonic Hats.JPG|HATS!!! 010.JPG|Skating Around (listening to Glee) Kittys.JPG|Frank and Lola (named after a song) 017.JPG|Oh yeah, I'm a Jedi . . . Jealous? 053.JPG|Sporks!!! 004.JPG|Green Fire and A Kiss From A Rose 018.JPG|Jersey Shore . . . WERE NOT GUIDOS 020.JPG|New Stop Sign, the old one had DON'T and BELIEVIN 003.JPG|My Icon 030.JPG|Summer 014.JPG|The Real New Jersey 024.JPG|It used to be on sonicdrivein.com 152.JPG|Ok, occasionally we're guido 019.JPG|MTN DEW CHUG!!! It was my 3rd!!! 043.JPG|Rutgers Scarlet Knights Football PJ Nerd.png|Pride chars.jpg|16 Fictional Character Influences RU.JPG|Rutgers Stadium . . . After Hours 027.JPG|Dunkaroo Smileys 008.JPG|College Survival Kit scan band.JPG|Scan Band. It didnt leave my wrist for 1.5 years. 094.JPG|NO H8 011.JPG|It's where I live. 002.JPG|Middle Rec. Tracks.JPG|I walk these tracks alone. 036.JPG|365 House Hot Dog.JPG|Magic of the Hotdog Hat Drawing.JPG|5 AM Caricatures FTW PIGGYS.png|PIGGY HAT!!! 081.JPG|Happy New Years 104.JPG|Midnight Snow Jump (Happy 2011) Snow.JPG|Snow!!! 047.JPG|Next Pair?? Can I pull them off?? 013.JPG|Wawa, Its like a religion... Juicebox.JPG|Juicebox Clothing: Look it up, WEAR IT!!! 070.JPG|MORE SNOWWW 028.JPG|Pretty Tree, before it gets taken down. Maggie.JPG|This is my Lil' Sis, she too is a GLEEK Kurtofski.jpg|Kurtofski drawn By KLM GO TO HER DEVIANTART!!! realistic starters.jpg|yup PJBW.jpg|sketch NOH8.jpg|Official NOH8 (Sarah and Me) Category:Males Category:Gleeks Category:Funny Category:Awesome people Category:Users Category:Nerds Category:Anti-H8 Category:Constructive page Category:Admins Category:Supermegafoxyawesomehot Category:Users who ship Bartie Category:Users who ship Quick Category:Users who ship Tike Category:Users who ship Finchel Category:Users who ship Kurtofski Category:Users who ship Samtana Category:Nivals8 Category:Gleek Category:Glee Category:Glee Wiki Category:Bartie Category:Finchel Category:Quick Category:Tike Category:Kurtofski Category:Samtana